


One Time Too Many

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden is tempted, and doesn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies! All lies!
> 
> Notes: Thank you to thisissirius and barnisinko for being lovely and patient betas.
> 
> This is the fic I originally wrote for ewan_hayden's July challenge, The Other Woman
> 
> X-posted to ewan_hayden

Hayden could not believe Ewan had the brass to kiss him at the premiere. He probably thought it was safe. He was very wrong. Hayden had never done self-control well, and he was convinced that he’d consumed a lifetime of restraint while filming Episode III. First, he had ignored the touches and glances that lasted too long to be anything but invitations, telling himself it was all in his head. He did not however, play games with himself, and after a few weeks admitted Ewan’s flirtation was not a figment of his imagination. Neither was Natalie’s, but she was another matter. Hayden warned him, but Ewan was forever testing him believing that his co-star would never push it. He’d called Ewan’s bluff one afternoon in his trailer. Mr. McGregor was standing in front of him in a towel that was just a little too short.    
  
"What should we do tonight?" Ewan asked with just a hint of provocation.    
  
" Hmm." Hayden pretended to think. " We could go to dinner. Maybe have drinks." " Or we could stay here and you could let me fuck you which is what we both know you want." There was nothing but desire in Hayden voice.   
  
He’d wanted Ewan so badly, but to his surprise the Scot had retreated, said he loved his wife, and could never cheat on her. Hayden’s response had been matter of fact.    
  
" I’ll respect your fidelity, but don’t tempt me."    
  
They had dinner that night, and for a while things had been fine. They’d become friends and it was good. Hayden was closer to Ewan than he’d ever been to anyone. He got to know Eve and the girls a little He even confided in the older man about the Natalie "problem". They stayed up until all hours talking about everything and nothing until they fell asleep side by side. Then during the last month of shooting Ewan reverted to his old routine, perhaps it was unconscious, but it was worse than before. Now there was something more than physical attraction. Not quite love but the promise of it if they ever crossed that line. The last night in Sydney Ewan had held him too close and too long when they said good bye. The kiss was chaste, but the damage was severe. Hayden could taste his own desire, and Ewan was so close, so ready to fall over the line.    
  
"I love you." A trembling whisper.   
  
This time it was Hayden who retreated. "I said don’t tempt me" he whispered in Ewan’s ear.   
  
The first time had been for Ewan, but that time had been for him. He loved his friend, but he hated lies more. He should have had Ewan when was easy, when it could have been just a fuck.    
  
That kiss broke him. Hayden was going to have what he wanted, and he was going to have it tonight, as soon as she left. Hayden didn’t dislike Eve in the least. In fact he felt a little sorry for her, because he knew Ewan was going to give in, and so did she. He saw the mask slip after Ewan kissed him. She looked resigned. As though she’d witnessed something inevitable, made all the worse because she was waiting for it. By the time Ewan turned back to her she looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. It was the mask she was wearing when Hayden walked over.    
  
"Eve, you’re leaving?" It was more a statement than a question.    
  
Ewan had mentioned that Eve never really stayed for the after parties. She hated crowds.   
  
"I want to get home to the girls, besides it crowded." Ewan helped her with her coat.   
  
"‘Night Eve." Ewan kissed her cheek   
  
"Goodnight love, and for the love of god behave." she gave him a mock stern look.    
  
"For the love of you, I shall try." he replied barely keeping a straight face.    
  
"I’ll keep him inline." Hayden smiled as he put a hand on Ewan’s shoulder. He saw her flinch; it was almost imperceptible but he was looking for it.    
  
As soon as Eve disappeared from sight, Hayden grabbed Ewan’s arm and practically dragged him to the back exit, where the car was waiting. He’d called for it as soon as the movie had ended.    
  
"Where are we going in such a rush?" Ewan asked laughing. Hayden answered by pushing him into the car.   
  
"To my hotel" Hayden spoke directly the driver. The curious Scot raised an eyebrow, but Hayden remained silent.   
  
"Hayden." Ewan sounded a little concerned, but Hayden just closed his eyes and leaned back. Now Ewan was worried. Silent Hayden was never a good sign. He wondered if something had happened with Natalie. Shit . . Ewan thought, maybe Hayden was pissed about the kiss. Christ he hadn’t planned on doing it, but it had just been so long. He’d regretted it instantly though it didn’t show. As soon their lips met every unbidden desire he’d ever had, rushed upon him like blood to a wound. Inside he’d sat next to Eve and looked and the screen, but he hadn’t seen a thing. All he could think of was the time before and how Hayden’s voice had trembled with anger and desire and pain that last day when he’d warned Ewan again. How if Ewan hadn’t been so close he never would have heard it, how he was so near to begging Hayden to give him just one night. Eve always said he could have one night as long as it was just sex, just one. Eve always said he could have one lie, if it would keep them together, but only one. He was ready to use them both, that day. Ewan forgot all this when he saw Hayden on the red carpet, and he’d just reacted. God what was that kiss going to cost? Ewan was pulled out of his thoughts by the driver’s voice.   
  
"Sir?" the driver was looking at him, and the door open and waiting.    
  
Hayden was already out of the car. He followed Hayden’s silent back through the lobby and tried think of the best way to handle the situation. He was still wrestling with his thoughts when the elevator stopped. Perhaps he should just start off by apologizing. The kiss wasn’t the best idea. Maybe shouldn’t have . . .   
  
Before he realizes it, they’re at his co-star’s suite. Opening the door Hayden allowed him to enter first. He stepped inside the dark room, the only light from the street.    
  
"Hay-" he doesn’t get any further because he is shoved unceremoniously to the couch. Before he can react, Hayden straddles his hips and begins kissing him. The kiss is rage and desire. Ewan returns the kiss as fiercely as it is given. It feels so good to be desired not needed. Eve needs him. He can’t do this but god he wants. Ewan reaches up to grab Hayden’s hands. They’re tangled in his hair, as if sensing what he means to do Hayden grabs his wrists and pins them at his sides. Ewan winces at the tightness of the grip. He knows he will have bruises, to hide from Eve. Hayden pulls back from the kiss, but tightens his hold. They stare at each other for a second before Hayden leans in his lips barely not touching Ewan’s ear.    
  
"Ewan", his name sounds like sin.    
  
He can feel Hayden’s breath on his skin. "I. . ." , a bite on Ewan’s earlobe.    
  
"Told you" drops his head to Ewan’s neck and just inhales.    
  
"Not to" Bites that perfect spot on Ewan’s neck, hard. The Scot closes his eyes and tries to stifle a moan.    
  
"Tempt me." He grinds slow and hard against Ewan.   
  
Ewan’s body is betraying him and he has to stop this, but that lean, perfect body is still rubbing against him. He sighs and opens his eyes. The longing on Hayden’s face is stripping him of every good intention he’s ever had. Lush, beautiful lips approach for another kiss. Ewan forces himself to turn away. Nothing has been this painful before. He aches.    
  
"Hayden, don’t, I can’t. I don’t’ want-" he’s grateful that is voice is steady.    
  
"Don’t want what?" Hayden ‘s voice is dangerous now.    
  
His control so tight it scares Ewan just a little. He’s not sure what Hayden’s going to do.    
  
"Don’t want to ruin our friendship. It was ruined that last night in Sydney."    
  
Ewan wishes Hayden would hit him. It would hurt less than knowing what a moment of cheap honesty cost him. Hayden stood going to the window and staring into the night. Ewan doesn’t want to leave, but he doesn’t want to fight either. Ewan doesn’t dare think about what he really wants, what he wishes Hayden would take from him.    
  
He is halfway to the door when Hayden speaks.    
  
"Eve knows."    
  
Ewan’s whole body is tense. "No. I didn’t tell Eve."    
  
"She knows, what you want. You showed her." He knows how to crawl under the man’s skin.   
  
" I want her. She’s my wife and I love her with . . ." Ewan stopped. He hadn’t loved Eve with all his heart, since he’d met Hayden. " But I want us still be friends and you two to get on."   
  
"So that’s what you want? For us all to be friends? For me to smile at her, while I wish she would die, so I can wake up, with you, go to sleep with you, and hear you scream my name when you come. No."    
  
" Fuck you Hayden!" Ewan’s voice is no longer steady.   
  
"Isn’t that why you came up here?"    
  
"You brought me up here Hayden. That’s not what I wanted."    
  
Hayden sidled over to the door and opened it.    
  
" If you want to leave, go, go home to Eve and be everything she needs, and everything you wish you were. And if we see each other again it will only be by unlucky chance. Or. . ." Hayden trailed off.   
  
" Or?" Ewan knew the alternative but he wanted to hear it.   
  
"Or you can stay here and let me fuck you until you forget about Eve, forget who you are, forget everything, but how I feel inside you. And if we see each other again it will still only be by unlucky chance."    
  
Hayden starts toward the bedroom. He doesn’t look back. 


End file.
